


Glass Heel

by OliAlga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliAlga/pseuds/OliAlga





	Glass Heel

馨德•弗尔和任何人之间都不存在爱情。当父亲在她十三岁时带着继母和两个继姐姐回家，她便清楚父亲和他的第二个女人是没有爱情的。馨德不喜欢父亲，更不喜欢被他带回来的新成员。她们尽是些婊子——这是馨德十三岁半时学到的词彙。她被两个姐姐抢过拖把毒打一顿，还被扔了高跟鞋，在她的腰部及手脚关节留下了大片瘀伤，这些疤痕直到现在还隐约可见。当时馨德连滚带爬地跑到了自己位于楼顶的房间，身后提着裙子追赶的姐姐们就是这麽骂的：婊子、妳这自以为是的婊子。她们以那尖锐难听的嗓音说了不少话，馨德没记全。她的继母目睹了这一幕，发出癞蛤蟆似的笑声：我亲爱的女儿，给野狗洗个澡吧。于是馨德的姐姐们赏了她一大桶髒水。

馨德没有哭，只是冷静地走进厕所，拿毛巾擦乾身体，再到储藏室取药，替自己的伤口止血、扎绷带。那天晚上，她发觉吞口水时喉咙会痛，隔天一早便开始咳嗽。她想出门看病，却被继母堵在门口，假惺惺地说着要为她煮锅薑茶。馨德说什麽也不肯喝对方煮的东西，就在继母准备把热腾腾的薑茶往她鼻孔裡倒时，父亲出面阻止了。

馨德并没有因此而对父亲产生好感，但还是留下他的性命。馨德不再记得继母和两名姐姐的相貌，她对她们的印象只剩下一团模煳得软烂的影子，或是一滩混了水泥颗粒的血、碎肉与骨骼——或许后者更加合适，毕竟这的确是馨德最后一次看向她们时的模样。至于自己的亲生母亲，馨德对她根本谈不上印象，她甚至没见过她。这没什麽大不了的，没有母亲也能过得很好。

在那之后，馨德深刻体会到力量的不可或缺。她开始激进地渴求力量，不只是保护自己，还得足以让她掌握想要的东西，然而她清楚仅靠自身的努力是远远不够的。她在十六岁时遇上赛伦，赛伦看中了她，答应赐予她力量。曾有过那麽几次，赛伦要求馨德告诉她以前家庭的事情。起初她不大理解赛伦怎麽会想知道这些，虽然这无所谓，事后她将此解读为试验。她多是对赛伦提起继母与姐姐，还特地着重描述了自己的弑亲过程，试着将自己塑造成一名本性残暴的杀人犯，而不是被逼至绝路的可怜孩子，儘管赛伦可能并不在意。馨德不想让过多的弱势暴露在这名愿意给予她力量的人之前，因为她没能让馨德产生安全感，一丁点也没有。赛伦是个十足的强者，而这正是问题所在——她追随赛伦只是个赌注，一个她认为利面较大的赌注。一切的承诺都不是真实的。

“妳的父亲给妳讲过童话故事吗？”

那是赛伦最后一次向馨德问起过往，她说不。

 

-

馨德和赛伦有了第一次。性是既杀人以后第二个让她产生快感的体验，可事后她只感到无比的厌恶。她一点也不喜欢赛伦的脸——她看得出那以前可能是张美丽的脸，只是现在已经全毁了。她能感知到赛伦似乎将压抑已久的性慾在那次一个劲儿地发洩在她身上，猛烈而狂暴。赛伦苍白的身体与浓密的髮丝死死闷着她，黑糊糊的眼睛看得她难受，还有分离时的溼黏触感。那简直像是在和野兽做爱。馨德因此获得了夺取他人能力的力量，但她几乎不愿再细想那次引人作呕的经验。

不久，馨德开始寻找手下，和当时赛伦做的一样。她不一会儿便看上了艾美拉德——看上她惊人的外向力。艾美拉德是个聪明的孩子，很快便学会馨德教导她的事物，惟独无法全然斩断情感的牵绊，不时会对弱者心生怜悯，虽然她仍旧相当服从命令。

“我只想看到妳果断的样子。”馨德告诉她。她知道对方总会咬紧牙根完成她交付的任务，不论心裡是否抱持着怀疑与不忍。

在馨德招揽墨丘利成为她的手下后，她察觉了艾美拉德对自己的真实情感。艾美拉德很明显视馨德为家人，可馨德并不清楚这孩子除了亲密和崇敬，竟然还隐藏了这麽多慾念。她其实相当厌弃艾美拉德的态度，一方面却又暗自默许着，这曾令她感到有些羞恼。她并不爱她，当然——馨德无法和任何人萌生爱情。即便如此，她还是吻了艾美拉德，毫不在乎此举给了对方多少错误而无可挽回的期待。她终究不能阻止肉体上的慾望，何况艾美拉德有具棒极了的身体。她们做过好几次，馨德莫名喜欢对方那欲求不满的神情和浮在棕色皮肤上的大片红潮，她淫浪的呻吟也确实能让她兴奋起来，比赛伦好太多了。

艾美拉德从没看清自己之于馨德只不过是颗随时可以遗弃的石头，而不是珍稀的玉块。性所带来的至高快感就是场浅薄的娱乐，可以作为生活的调剂，却成不了必须，以追求力量为首要目的的馨德更不可能愚蠢到为性所绑架。就算艾美拉德在不合理的期盼路上越走越偏、直至扭曲的地步，馨德也不会产生罪恶感，只会在两人完事后露出一抹微笑，充斥对方看不见的嘲讽。一旁的墨丘利知悉一切，他在某部分比艾美拉德成熟许多，与馨德的性格和境遇更有些许的相似。他不会向她点明的，至少当时不会。

 

-

馨德从不相信童话，所以她没警觉到曾受大野狼侵犯的小红帽也可能拥有咬裂玻璃鞋的力气。这只是暂时的，馨德这麽想着。她在消沉的同时变得更加强大，命运也将她和罗曼的得意下属串联在一起，单以復仇而言，她们获得了不小的赢面。馨德很高兴自己依旧坚信命运与力量，如此一来，当初那人对她的问话便不是羞辱，而是指引她看清目标的明亮火星。

妮欧戴上绅士礼帽，这似乎让她继承了罗曼所有的暴力和邪恶，却也不是无懈可击。从前的馨德看不透妮欧，她身上带有过多的不确定性，和罗曼恰恰相反。她排斥聘用这样的手下，即便两人之间隔了条中介的皮锁，而现在则是在合作关係前叠了层层的戒心。这是她俩再清楚不过的事情，然而事态的发展仍然踰越了预期的界线——准确来说，是踰越了妮欧预期的界线。在馨德与妮欧搭上飞行舰的那晚，她向她提起瑞雯，以及那本应不为人知的过往。妮欧精巧的面庞闪过一丝惊恐，神情紧接着转为羞愤，伞尖一转，利刃瞬间抵住她的脖子。馨德觉得好笑——遭到愚弄以至被狼狈打落深渊的是她，但被操得要死不活的人呢？

许多事的发生并非在馨德的预料之内，包括得知妮欧在很久以前曾和瑞雯发生过关係。真有趣，当瑞雯无意间让她串起过往累积的所有线索，她打从心底这麽认为，甚至有些雀跃。馨德擅长且乐于掌握他人记忆中最脆弱的一块，并藉此施予慰藉以换取享受，好比攫着咽喉的力道在谋杀与爱抚间摆盪，少有人会捨弃后者。她声称她是为了让妮欧放下恐惧，好确保两人的胜利——这是事实，儘管埋于底层的意图远远不止如此。若瑞雯打乱了两人的计画，她可不想见到妮欧像个永远不敢面对强暴犯的软弱女孩一般逃离。

"妳把项鍊拿下来了，不是吗？"

妮欧微微发颤的左手摸上空无一物的胸前，那裡曾经挂着好几串黑色细鍊，那是瑞雯对她的束缚。馨德叠上妮欧放在胸前的手，一边将对准颈动脉的利器小心翼翼地推开。她感受到底下狂跳的心脏，那力道似乎随时都能冲破肋骨和软绵的皮肤。"妳得克服她。"

她见过艾美拉德哭，多数是和她做爱的时候，几行眼泪自眼角不间断地滑落到下颚，总会留下许多泪痕。妮欧则是紧抿着嘴，瞠大眼睛，极力忍住不让泪水溢出眼眶，把眼白和脸颊憋得发红，一声呜咽也没发出。"放心吧，我们能连着她一起杀了，和杀死那个女孩差不多。"她开始轻柔地亲吻她的眼皮。"我做得到，但我们必须一起。"

馨德不敢肯定自己是否对妮欧投入了和以往不大相同的情感，哪怕只有那麽一点。她温柔得连自己都感到噁心，不过她很快便把这些杂念抛在脑后了。

 

-

琵拉•妮可丝出现在她的梦中。她们回到烽火学院的高塔上，红髮少女跪在身前，被射伤的脚踝正在淌血。

"妳相信命运吗？"

又是这句话。馨德直视她坚毅的潭绿瞳眸，一丝胜券在握的笑容挂在嘴边。

"......我相信。"

她在那该死的女孩出现前便醒了过来，这是个好兆头。


End file.
